Angel
by CutyFox15
Summary: A group of ten young heroes decided to take a stand and fight for what's right. As they proceed to each task, the missions gets harder and harder. They continue to seek the day of a pure saved world. Saving it from pure evil, itself.


Angel~3  
XxXx Chapter: 1 xXxX

A**s of a cold night, the dawn of the night closing in the world suffering in darkness. The night flowing through the misty air, creating a cold men, they were professors of the lab. A young twenty-three year old man, among his side was a forty-five year old man. They did research together, to try and cure the future from what everyone feared the most. As they approach the entrance of all their test-tube projects to modify D.N.A. in the lab to attempt to solve all the diseases. As the clock struck 12'o clock, the men looked out the balcony." The night-upon the awakening? ", asked the twenty-three year old man." Thall' shall seek the new dawn. ", answered the forty-five year old man." The chemicals running in this test-tube project is outstanding. The ratings, such as the heart are through the roof…. But… "" ' But '….? "," T-the…..Radioactive transmitter is increasing a highly recently added chemical…With this added in this project, it's temperature is slowly….Rising….C-causing this to be a-! "," A code, red? "," Y-you knew! "," You were just simply in my way, nothing more nor less. "," …You were against the operation from the very determined destined point. "," I see you assumed I was on your side, what a failure attempt. "," You attempt, to commit the achievement of this grand-awakening of a project who can save us all. "," Perhaps, indeed. "," Why did I go wrong…? "," Everywhere…. ",The forty-year old man, shot the twenty-three year old man in the head. The twenty-three year old man, fell down off the balcony to meet his last destination point outside of their lab. " That settles it, than. " as the forty-year old man said in a deep cold whisper. As he approach the door, back to the testing room. He caught a blimps view, and a hawk's eye view. He can see them, while whoever was there…..Can't see him.A teenage boy hooked up to the operation table, many cords in and out. In was like a repeating pattern, of zigzags of " X "-s symbolizing the failure in the test. The professors, near and far could never state out the truth about this boy's D.N.A. every second seems like a different D.N.A. He wouldn't know who his true family is. He has no family to go to. As he hear the ringing echoes calling in the night. He has a soft whisper, " … Wish. " as the wind was getting colder and colder… The young teenager felt the wind, easing up a feeling similar to a heart attack. The heart had an odd but quite a different beat each second, it was like a pattern. First it would go fast for a few seconds, than it'll slow down feeling like your being stabbed by one piece of a glass shard at a time. He kept breathing deeply in pain, it was like…..If he were to be sleeping with an ice-like pain, falling into a pool of ice. While the forty-five year old man, left the testing room to collect the data from all the books from his office, the young teenager wasn't there anymore…. The forty-five year old man, returned to see…The teenager was gone, with the window to the balcony wide open as the wind was blowing the curtains away from the door. As he rushed to the balcony taking a quick peak…. The twenty-three year old, Lucas vango's body was gone. Not a trace of sight him being there anymore. The forty-five year old, Patrick Nolen thought to himself…. " The creature is a monster to all of mankind. ".The teenage lab experiment escaped taking with him, Lucas Vango. Tuff did not say a word, but headed for an ultra-underground experiment-lab with all the ideas and experiment that comes to life, quite similar to himself. As the teenage boy look up in the sky, wondering " Wish "-? The first word he said in his awakening. He didn't understand, but he'll find all the answers he's looking for. While, in the mean time he has to contact other special beings to help him from what his true eyes see within. The teenage boy, the death mind seeker. Has approach the base, an unknown voice " Halt! "-as the guard shouted, stopping the teenage boy from entering the base. Tuff, than grabbed the I.D. card and ripped the whole box out of the wall. The teenage boy pulled the guard with the cables as well, the teenage boy stepped on his stomach. The guard, started feeling weak…. As he said with his last breath… " M-man…..D-down….. ", the teenage boy didn't kill the guard, he passed out and his memory of this moment will be erased. The teenage boy entered in the lab, to find the list of ten heroes. All, among the world. The teenage boy, than said out loud…. " May the time, begin. ". The time of the world's next heroes to approach and rise, all meeting together. The teenage boy, wants Lucas Vango to be the first person saved. As the alarm went off, as the ringing echoes of the alarms with the rooms turning red. The teenage boy, turns around to see all the guards pointing guns at him. The teenage boy, gave them all cold like stares as he was carrying Lucas in his arms. All ten heroes were given the message, to their destination point. " Show time. "- The teenage boy said, while smirking.**


End file.
